


Skip to my Lou

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: flash fic from 2019 221B Con. Prompt details: Janine, Mary Morstan (Watson), John's surgery, skip code.This one is short, but I'm really proud of myself for it :-)





	Skip to my Lou

Janine -

I met someone! Found a doctor, even: John. Quiet, but Doctor Watson is probably the first and only real thing I’ve loved. He’s accomplished, very sweet, and will almost certainly never interrogate or pester me about bygones. His ex, Sherlock Holmes, was his partner and a “consulting detective.” John seems lost now.

I met him working, no surprise there, as a backup intake nurse and sometimes receptionist at a tiny little surgery here in London. Do not be surprised: not everything I ever engage in has to be an adventure, I’m aware :-) Honestly, I think if he never forgets Sherlock, I’ll respect that. Not unlikely: Sherlock’s been dead for six months. John is sweet and doesn’t seem like the “know your emotions” type.

\- Mary

Janine grinned and got out her notebook. Every fourth word, right?

**FOUND JOHN WATSON. FIRST THING ACCOMPLISHED. WILL INTERROGATE ABOUT SHERLOCK, PARTNER DETECTIVE. NOW WORKING AS NURSE AT SURGERY; DO NOT ENGAGE. BE AWARE. IF SHERLOCK NOT DEAD, JOHN DOESN’T KNOW.**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: thanks to ewebee for suggesting the title :-D


End file.
